Falling for the big bad wolf
by Lexi Parsnips
Summary: Ashton Berry, a rich kid at Degrassi, he's in tenth grade, has a son, and hangs out with bad ass Fitz. What happens when he starts to get really confusing feelings, and Fitz responds to those feelings. Fitz/OC.   My first story on here, hope you like it :
1. That sick to your stomach feeling

Falling for the big bad wolf

1: That sick to your stomach feeling

Standing beside Fitz at his locker I got this weird feeling in my stomach, it felt fluttery and it was tying its self in knots. I didn't like it all. I started to clutch at my stomach, maybe I ate something bad. I closed my eyes and started to think, that is until I got a punch in the arm. I opened my eyes, Fitz was staring at me. My stomach fluttered again.

"What's wrong with you dude? On your period?" He chuckled and pushed past me (there was another flutter when his arm hit mine, maybe I'm allergic to Fitz). I followed him, obviously.

"My stomach feels weird, that's all, maybe something I ate." I shrugged and followed behind Fitz like I always do.

"Maybe your idiocy infected your stomach too." He said letting out a small chuckle. "Dude, can I borrow ten bucks?"

"Oh yeah sure." I continued to walk behind him and pulled out my wallet. I was always glade to help my friends. I gave him a ten and smiled. "So, you want to come over tonight and watch a movie or something?"

"Dude, you make it sound like were dating." My stomach did a little flip and my face heated up just a little bit.

"No, I just mean as friends!" I complained shoving my wallet back into my pocket. That's crazy, how could I be dating Fitz, he's a dude, I don't date dudes.

"I'm busy tonight idiot." Fitz said pushing me a little bit. There was another stupid stomach flutter.

"Stop it!" I said loudly, I guess I didn't realise I was talking so loud. Fitz just looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Stop what?" He growled.

"Stop touching me dude, what are you a homo! My stomach is killing me." I couldn't help but complain. I don't know why man, but Fitz just snapped. He grabbed me by the collar and shoved me up against the locker. He was a lot taller than me, so he started to lift me, I guess so I could look him in the eye. My feet dangled off the ground. I was kind of shocked at first, and then my stomach just sort of started bouncing off the walls. I could feel his hot breath hitting me in the face every time he took a breath, it smelled like cigarettes, I don't know why, but I didn't really mind the sting it left in my nose. Fitz was pushed all the way up against me, pinning me up against the locker with his body, I was getting kind of warm. His hands pulled my collar tighter. I just started at him wide eyed, I didn't really get what was going on at first.

"Who's a homo!" Fitz growled lowly. I didn't answer at first, he just stared, pretty darn shocked. Fitz pulled back a little bit just and slammed me back into the locker. It sent a small pain through my back when I hit the metal, but at the same time his stomach started to flutter even more then before."Who's a homo?" He repeated violently. Why was Fitz being such a jerk right now? Seriously, was it because I had called him a homo? I tried to think back, I guess I had been calling him that a lot lately, I don't know it just sort of happened, maybe that had set him off.

"Not you man! I'm sorry!" I started to grab for my collar, to get to Fitz to loosen his grip, I was losing air.

"Good, you gonna call me a homo again?" Fitz pushed back up against me. My heart started pounding faster and faster, I don't know why, I guess I kind of liked it, the way it hurt when Fitz slammed me against the locker, the way Fitz was pulling a tighter close on my breathing, the way his belt buckle ground into my man parts kind of painfully. Fitz was in control of my every breath, and that thought made my stomach go crazy, and of course scared me, I mean Fitz could break me in half.

"No, never." I said, couching a little bit. Fitz pulled back and let go, dropping me on my feet. I couldn't help but wobble a little bit before looking back up at Fitz. "I'm sorry man, seriously, I wasn't thinking."

"You never do." Fitz chuckled a little bit and walked off, leaving me there by myself with my stomach killing, confused.

* * *

I walked into the lunch room and looked for where Fitz and his friends were sitting at lunch today. I sat down at the table and dropped my bag beside the chair. My stomach started to hurt again. I just let out a sigh and looked at them. It was so awesome to be able to sit with them; seriously, I mean I'm only in tenth grade.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"Hey _Homo_." Fitz said nudging me. The other guys laughed. Fitz probably told them all about our encounter this morning.

"Ha, ha, very funny Fitz." I fake chuckled and glared up at him. He just laughed a little bit and went back to eating his French fries. I couldn't help but watch the way that his lips moved when he ate, and the way his tongue slipped out just a little bit and licked the ketchup from the corners of his lips, my stomach jumped a little bit again, I didn't even realise that I was staring.

"Whatcha looking at _home_?" Fitz glanced at me with a cocked eyebrow. I blinked once, twice.

"What?" I blinked again. I never noticed how freckly Fitz was.

"You were staring." He glared, the other two just looked at me. I blinked.

"At your French fries, I'm hungry." Of course I wasn't hungry, I don't eat.

"You, hungry?" He scoft a little bit. Fitz was the only person who knew about my condition. I never even told Cordie after had Flint. It just didn't seem right telling her. Fitz felt like the only person I could tell about it, I don't know why though. At least he hasn't told anyone about it yet.

"Yeah, I was hungry." I opened my bag and pulled out a little baggie with three cute up pieces of celery. The other guys looked at me.

"Dude, you're like rich, shouldn't you be bringing like three course turkey dinners to lunch?" The ginger with the curly hair asked, I don't remember his name. So I am rich, not like I go around flaunting my money!

"I don't have enough room in my book bag to fit all that food, as good as that sounds." I let out a small chuckle. It didn't sound good at all, three course meals made you fat and I really don't want to be fat. Have you ever seen a pro skateboarder that's fat? No, exactly!

"Why don't you just pay someone to carry it around for you?" They chuckled again. I ignored them and started to eat my celery. Less than half way through lunch Fitz stood up.

"I'm going for a smoke." He glanced down at me.

"I'll come with you." I grabbed my book bag and followed him out of the school.

Fitz stood behind the school smoking; I on the other hand had grabbed my skateboard on the way out of the school and was no skateboarding in circles. We didn't say anything, he smoked, and I skated, nothing else. I did a couple of tricks, which I nailed of course, my stomach started to act up again.

"You know you should eat more." Fitz said absently, still leaning against the wall. I was a little shocked when he said that and lost my concentration which made me hit a stupid rock, something only losers do, which I guess I am. I lost my balance and fell off my board hitting the ground hard. I was just laying there upside down, not really thinking. I blinked as Fitz dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his heel. Everything was upside down. He came up to me and stood right over my face. He was smirking. "You know you should wear a helmet, you're going to lose more brain cells then you already have." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me upwards. I blinked as I was pulled up so violently. I was a little dizzy. Fitz reached for my head; I didn't really understand what was going on, my head hurt. He grabbed my hat and pulled it off.

"Fit-"

"Shut up." He interrupted. His breath attacked my nose, stinging it again. He touched his hand to the back of my head. It stung, a lot, I was a little shocked, so I pulled back. I guess I lost my foot or something and started to fall back. Fitz grabbed the front of my shirt. I was a little shocked, again. All that was keeping me from falling on my ass was Fitz. "You're an idiot." He said pulling me back up. "Don't move this time!" He put his arm around my back; it was like… a hug almost. He held me there in place as he felt around the top of my head then he hit the spot that had stung again. I tried to pull away, but he just pulled me closer. My head was hurting from his forceful touching and my stomach was flipping up and down, it was a bear on a unicycle in a circuses show!

"Ow, man stop it!" I said pushing at his chest to make him let go. Under his thin layers I could sort of feel his abs, which made me pull my hands away, I didn't want to touch those!

"Dude, you're bleeding." He said with a small chuckle holding up his blood covered fingers. He let of me picked up my board. Then shoved my hat back at my chest. I grabbed it and was about to put it back on. "Don't put it back on, idiot!" I don't see why. I still hadn't said much. I just blinked. "I'm taking you to the nurse, you sort of need that checked out, seriously. You're an idiot." He started to walk away, I followed slowly behind him. I started to see spots, everything was getting hot and I think I was getting tipsy. I trying saying his name, but I don't think it came out right, things were getting worst.

"Fitz?" I think I got it out that time. Didn't matter, everything went black. I think I fell over.

* * *

_Laying by the pool in just my boxers, very nice. The sun beating down warmly and everything seemed perfect. Then I heard footsteps. Fitz came out of the house in nothing but a Speedo (which was weirdly attractive), he was carrying a silver tray with a glace of juice on top of it. He put the juice down on the table beside me and smirked. _

"_One freshly squeezed orange juice," He paused for a second then got on top of me, straddling me on the lawn chair, I was a little shocked, and a little (a lot) turned on. "With a side of Fitz, just like you ordered." That stinging cigarette breath hit my face as he moved closer and pressed his lips up against mine. _

"AH, AH." I sat straight up both my hands clutching at my hair. Did I just have a wet dream about Fitz? No, no I didn't that's crazy.

"Dude, calm down." It was Fitz. My face felt hot. Where was I? The nurse walked up from behind me and pushed me back down lightly.

"Ashton, lay down, you hit your head." She said with a smile. She's hot, yeah, she's hot because she's a chick, unlike Fitz!

"I hit my head?" I blinked and rubbed the back of it, which was covered in gauze.

"Yeah idiot, you were outside and you fell off your skateboard, I wish I had off recorded it for youtube, it looked hilarious." He chuckled a little bit. The nurse glared at him. He just smiled, and then looked at me. "Was someone having an exciting dream?" Fitz asked motioning his head to my lower parts. I looked down and there it was, making a tent in my shorts. My face turned red. That stupid dream.

"Umm, yeah I guess, it was pretty hot." I said quietly. I was still kind of out of it I guess. "Am I ok?" I blinked up at the nurse.

"Yes you are Ashton, just be careful next time and wear your helmet!" She said passing me some sort of pills and a little paper cup for water. I took them and drank up. I felt the back of my head and it still hurt. Fitz tossed me my hat like he knew what I was thinking. I put it on to cover up the gauze.

"So am I free to go?" I asked sitting up again. I felt dizzy; maybe I sat up a little too fast. I laid back down. "Wow, this is really trippy."

"I don't think you're really in a state to, stay here and rest. If you're not ok by the end of the day I'll call Mark here to come get you." She nodded. Fitz just nodded then got up and left. I didn't really want to be alone. I let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"So, how are you Miss Hogard?" I asked turning my head slightly.

"Oh I'm fine, last time I saw you it was because you passed out from starvation, how's that going?" She blinked. Whenever we talked it was always about this, so I don't want to get fat, a bunch of movie stars do it, so why can't I? I'm going to be famous one day anyway!

"It's going fine, I'm eating a solid three to four celery sticks a day, sometimes more." I nodded a little bit.

"You really need to talk to someone about your problem Ashton." She said in a worried tone. Screw you! I'm fine! I wanted to yell, but I didn't it would hurt my head to much.

"I have, Fitz knows, Fitz is the only one who needs to know." I said shaking my head a little bit.

"Are you sure, do your parents know, or your girlfriend?" She asked standing over me with a worried look. I preferred it when Fitz was smirking over me, I mean… no! I like her boobs being partly in my vision, it's hot.

"My parents don't care, and me and Cordie broke up, I only see her when I'm going to see Flint. Anyway, shut up! Not like you're my counselor or something, just let me sleep or whatever." I growled. She was getting kind of annoying, Fitz was the only one who needed to know, he was the only one who really cared about me.


	2. First rule of fight club

2: First rule of fight club, there is no fight club

It had been a while since Fitz had been over at my house. I skateboarded slowly at his side as we walked. My stomach had been feeling weird since Monday, the day I hit my head, now I was being forced to wear a helmet, come on, it was one slip up!

"So, what do you want to do at my house?" I asked skateboarding a little further ahead of him then turning around and coming back.

"I don't know." He glanced at me. "First thing I do is going to be raiding your fridge. Do you even keep food in your fridge?" He chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, of course dude." I smiled and kept skating.

"Why don't you have a car? You're rich." He glanced at me.

"I do have a car, I just can't drive it, I'm fifteen Fitz, I can't even get my permit yet." I shrugged, skating everywhere kept me in good shape.

"Right, you're in tenth grade aren't you?" He kicked a rock as we walked, that's when I noticed Fitz was wearing work boots. I was wearing the most expensive skateboarding shoes money could buy and he was wearing lame ass work boots, yet I thought they worked pretty good for him. I almost hit the rock that Fitz had just kicked but I swerved away from it. Of course this made things worse, as I swerved I turned to much and banged into Fitz, with a normal sized someone they probably would have just fallen over with me, but not Fitz. He just continued to stand there and looked down at me. This was embarrassing. "Dude, are you just getting worst at skating or what?" He questioned nudging me off a little bit.

"No, it's that stupid rock you kicked!" I complained, I ran further ahead up and picked up my board. It had gone on and flipped over. "It's like your plotting against me." I yelled back to him as I got back on my skateboard. It's only when Fitz is around, he makes me mess up. After the little falling ordeal we were quick to get to my house. I leaned my board up against the wall, threw my helmet off onto the floor and kicked my shoes off over by the closet. Fitz pulled his work boots off and followed me into the house; we walked to the kitchen first. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, what do you have?" He questioned, sitting down on one of the bar stools. I opened the fridge and looked in it, of course for me I pulled out my trusty celery, I looked around the fridge, my parents always kept it so stalked with food, did they realise that I didn't eat that much?

"Umm, well you could chicken strips, I have some of those, and French fries, that's tasty." I said with a small smile, I don't know what guys like to eat, I never eat!

"Yeah, sounds good." I pulled the box of chicken strips and the bag of fries out of the freezer then walked over to the wall. There's this little intercom thing on there that comes in handy. I pressed the button. "Maria?"

"_Yes Ashton, what do you need?" _Maria is like my maid/nanny, my parents hired her to do all the cleaning and do whatever I needed her too, of course she's not my first nanny, I've had a lot that I didn't like.

"Umm, can you come make supper?" I questioned into the intercom, Fitz just looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Calling out the nanny again?" He said with a small chuckle.

"_Yeah, I'll be right there." _

"Thank you." I took my finger off the button, paused, and looked at Fitz. "You're the one who said she was eye candy." I said back to him moving over to one of the stools and taking out a piece of celery. It made me think, did Fitz watch me eat the way I watched him eat, the thought of him staring at me made my stomach go crazy. Ok so I have come to the small conclusion that I may, or may not have a crush on Fitz. It's weird because I thought I was into chicks, but then there's Fitz and it's just. UGH! I hate it. We sat there for a few seconds in silence and the only thing that was making a sound was me chewing up the celery. Why are vegetables so loud? Of course that's when Maria walked into the room. I looked at her and smiled, Fitz lips twisted into a smirk; I knew he thought she was hot. She was the kind of girl that thought if she was working for a fifteen year old girl, she had to dress like a skank, which was pretty nice on the eyes.

Maria, she's in her twenty somethings, she had long black hair, and she was wearing this revealing V-neck tank top that cut off at her mid section, with these tiny short shorts, sometimes her panties even road up a little bit in the back, which she probably did on purpose. Let's not deny the fact that she has great assets, a very large, real, chest, and a very nice, round, bum. She's what a lot of men would call perfect, and she got paid good for being perfect, hell half the time she was just sitting around too. Today was one of those days her panties were riding up. She looked super hot.

"Oh hello Fitz." She said with a smile.

"Hey there Maria." He said with a little head nod.

"So what is it you want me to make you two?" She questioned putting her hands on her hips, I swear to god she pulled her shorts down at least three inches. Fitz leaned forward in his seat a little bit. I pointed at the food on the table.

"Could you make Fitz some of those?" I'm pretty sure Maria realised there was something up with my eating considering she has only made me supper once since she started working here.

"Of course I can boys." She smiled at the two of us and bit her lip a little bit. She is such a tease, but, it's pretty hot. I remember how Cordie always used to hate Maria, so Cordie can go for KC after we break up but I can't look at my hot nanny, _it's bad to have her around flint, _she complained, she was just jealous I bet. She bent over to turn the oven on, linger a little longer then she needed too, giving us the view we wanted. Fitz leaned forward a little more in his seat. Her shorts were nearly half way down her ass, not leaving much to the imagination. She stood up again and we snapped back into place. "Well you boys can go off and do whatever; I'll cook them and call you when they're ready." She smiled, leaning forward just a little bit. Man, she doesn't even to be wearing clothes, I can see everything. Actually I think I just saw a nipple. I just sat there staring for a second.

"Right, yeah, we'll go. Bye Maria." I said getting up. Fitz followed me out of the room.

"Please tell me you've taped that." He said thumbing back to the kitchen. Glancing back we saw Maria from behind, her ass wiggled in sort of a little dance I guess. Her high heel clad feet stayed together as she shook her ass and went down a little bit, I think she was putting on a show for us, like she knew we would be looking.

"No, pretty sure Maria is just here for looks." I said with a small shrug. We walked downstairs into my personal gym, which didn't use very much, I was set on learning something new today, and Fitz was the indefinite teacher. So like, what's up with this? I think chicks are hot, Maria especially, and I had sex with Cordie, but I guess I'm pretty attracted to Fitz, so like… what am I? "So, you're going to teach me how to fight." I said excitedly. I've always wanted to know how to punch someone in the face like Fitz does. Fitz nodded and dropped his hooddie on the ground, then pulled his shirt off over head. He nodded at me to do the same.

"Yeah, but first thing is first. What's the first rule of fight club?" He asked as I pulled my hat off, then my shirt off over my head. Fitz was so muscley, and tall and well put together, I'm so not.

"Umm, always punch below the belt?" I questioned scratching my stomach a little bit.

"No you idiot." He pushed me slightly as we walked further into the gym. "There is no such thing as fight club."

"Wait, if there's no fight club, then what are we doing right now?" Well he's just being down right confusing.

"Ok, Ashton I know you dumb, but seriously? Get some damn sense!" He pushed me again. "What I mean is, you don't tell anyone about fight club, no one is to know about it."

"Right, of course. My lips are sealed." I smiled.

"Ok, go on and give me your best punch." Fitz said holding his arms wide open. I couldn't help but stare a little bit.

"You want me to punch you?" I blinked.

"Yeah, go on and just punch me; you can't do that much damage rich boy." When he said that I took a step closer and swung for him, I think it was a pretty decent punch, but I guess not. Fitz just laughed. "Dude, you suck!"

For a while there Fitz just taught me how to punch and how to block. Then before I knew it we were going around the room in circles, punching at each other and blocking. That's when I did it, I Ashton Dean Berry, had Mark Fitzgerald pinned to the wall. I smirked at myself a little bit, and then I realised how close I was to him. The only thing I could smell was his sweat and his cigarette breath that I had come so accustomed too. I didn't know what to do now that he was pinned, but Fitz seemed to have something in mind.

I don't even know how, but he flipped everything around. I was pinned back against the wall, Fitz's fist was pushed up against the wall beside my face and his half naked sweaty body was pushing up against mine. I gulped a little bit. This was just like last week when he had me pinned against the locker, except now instead of being eye to eye with him I was more eye to neck/shoulder area. Fitz was the only thing I could see, hear, feel, smell, I kind of liked it. Fitz was staring down at me with a smirk, like he was planning on doing something, but I didn't know what, and what he did do I wasn't expecting. Fitz moved in quickly and shoved his lips up against mine. It was pretty violent, my head was pushed back against the wall and I was left helpless, doing whatever his lips told my lips to do. I was a little shocked, I thought Fitz liked chicks, I thought I was the freak, this was weird.

He pulled back and smirked a little bit more. Probably realising that I liked it from my growing excitement in the lower areas. I just blinked up at him. I sort of wanted more actually, my lip was stinging from that rough kiss, it was so different from when I used to kiss Cordie, or even when I kissed Allie, or Jenna, or when I made out with Bianca, this was rough, and sort of painful, and the only thing I could taste was cigarettes, but it felt more natural.

"Ashton, do you really think that I don't notice the way you're always staring at me?" He moved a little closer so his lips were almost at my ears. "The way you watch me every time I eat something." He chuckled a little and pulled back.

"I… Um…., well…" I didn't know what to say, what do I say!

"No need to talk dude, considering your mouth never works properly anyway. Just let me do my stuff, just so you understand your position in this relationship."

Fitz pushed me back up against the wall harder, his belt buckle ground into my front while he literally grinded me slowly. It hurt so much, but I didn't want him to stop. He pushed in harder, then moved his hands, the one that was on the wall moved to the back of my head and tugged my hair slightly, it stung a little bit, then his other hand moved down and grabbed my side painfully. I squirmed a little bit, I was about to say something, I mean I don't know what, considering I don't know if I wanted this to stop or if I wanted him to keep going with the painful pleasure. Before I could even move my lips just a little bit he pushed his rough lips up against mine. They moved together for a little bit, then his tongue forced its self past my lips and into my mouth, if filled my entire mouth, leaving a stinging cigarette taste as he played around with my helpless tongue. Everything I knew right now was Fitz, he took up everything, I didn't know what to think, this was hurting, but at the same time I really liked it, it made my stomach go crazy. I moved one of my hands to grab something on Fitz, anything, just so I wasn't just standing there an idiot with someone else's tongue in my mouth. I think my hand was on his ass. I guess he didn't like that, maybe he liked me just standing there like an idiot. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth and bit down hard on my lower lip without a second though, of course at the same time he pulled back harder on my hair. I gasped in pain and closed my eyes tightly for a second. He pulled his teeth out of my lip (which started bleeding by the way), and smirked at me. He's nose was pushed up against mine, crushing it slightly, everything he did hurt.

"Fitzy's law." He said with a smirk. He let go of my hair a little bit. Before he started kissing me again he thrust forward violently, pushing his belt buckle into my man parts, my entire body was getting hot, not to mention my little Ash, so putting all of this pressure on my little friends with a belt buckle probably wasn't the best thing. "If you disobey there are consequences." He thrusted into my front once more painfully before saying. "Got it?" I only nodded with a small whimper, I didn't know what else to say, my mouth wasn't working. Fitz's hand was rubbing up and down my side, grabbing painfully at whatever he could grab. He moved his lips closer to mine again, I'm sure he was ready to stick his tongue in and completely ravage my mouth again, but a voice came through on the intercom.

"_Ashton, Fitz, supper is ready." _Fitz immediately let go of me and pushed of the wall, I don't think he cared that I wanted him to keep going (that's what I had decided, that I wanted him to keep going). He licked his lips a little bit (I swear this wasn't in the sexual way) and just looked at me. He laughed a little bit.

"What, cat got your tongue?" He moved closer again, I thought he was going to assault my entire body again, but no, he just lightly pressed his lips against mine and then pulled away.

"Y…your… gay?" Was the only thing I could manage to say. I was flustered and confused.

"Dude, I still like chicks, there's just something about you rich boy." He chuckled a little bit and picked up his shirt. I was still a little dazed. "Oh yeah, tell your little nanny that I punched you and you bit your lip."

"Wh-what?" I blinked a little bit, still back up against the wall, I don't think I really realised that I hadn't moved at all.

"You're lip idiot, it's bleeding like crazy." He shrugged like it was no big deal. My lip was bleeding? I moved my fingers up and touched my bottom lip. It started to sting. I pulled my fingers away looked down at them; there was blood all over them. Well now my lip was hurting all over. I blinked again. "So tell her we were fighting, I got a punch in, it shocked you, you bit your lip." He said it so simply, like he had done it before.

"But….. Uh, fight club….. First rule?" Did I say that right? Am I even making sense anymore?

"Dude, pretty sure the rules of, _don't tell anyone about our faggoty encounter, _apply first." He chuckled again. "Homo." He started to walk off. I finally pushed myself off the wall and stumbled after him. I picked up my shirt on the way out. I followed Fitz up the stairs and into the kitchen, how was he being so calm about this! I don't think I can make full sentences and he's just strutting around like nothing happened!

"There you two are." Maria said with a large smile. I think she changed outfits, was she wearing a skirt before? She put one plate down on the table where Fitz would be sitting. I just grabbed the bag of celery I had left out before.

"Hello there Maria." Fitz smirked contently as she reached for the top shelf to get the ketchup, revealing under her little skirt, he thong and that nice little round ass. She was still so sexy, but right now my thoughts were a little preoccupied.

"Oh my Lord Ashton!" Maria said in a worried tone. I didn't realise what she was doing until she came over to me. With her in heels, and me slumped over on the stool, when she came over to look at me her nearly completely revealed chest was in my face.

"What?" That's all I could get out, I may have looked like I was looking forward, but I was so out of it, it didn't really register that there were two nice, perky boobs right in front of my face.

"Your lip, it's bleeding all over." She said grabbing my head and pulling me into a hug. Was my head in between her boobs? I think I heard Fitz chuckle.

"I… Fitz punched me." She pulled out of the hug and looked at me again.

"He punched you in the lip?" She asked, I think she glanced at Fitz. I heard him still chuckling.

"… I bit my lip." I blinked, right, Fitz told me to say he punched me and it made me bite my lip. That makes sense right? It does, but he bit my lip, he's the reason I can't make a completely sentence.

"But you just said Fitz punched you." She glared at Fitz, probably with an expression like; _you hurt my rich bastard on my watch! That means I get less of a pay check! _I also looked over at Fitz; he was eating a chicken strip. His lips were nicer to the chicken strip then they were to me. He just looked at both of us, mostly Maria, probably because her boobs were hanging out right beside my face, I'm pretty sure you could see her nipples through her shirt.

"I was teaching rich boy here how to fight, I punched him a little too hard and he bite his own lip, I guess I knocked out a couple of brain cells to many." He chuckled a little bit again. Maria smiled like that was totally normal, like she didn't even care that I was totally out of it.

"Oh, well why were you teaching Ashton to fight?" She walked over to Fitz and passed him the ketchup; I guess he was better to flirt with.

"Every self respecting dude needs to know how to fight, they need to impress the ladies." I started zoning out of the conversation; all I could think of was what just happened. I saw Maria bend down to give him some ketchup.

"I'm sure you impress a lot of ladies." She moved closer to him. That's when I was completely gone. If what just happened with Fitz really happened, does that make me gay? Am I actually a homo? Is Fitz really a homo? I bit a celery stick and started to think again. My crotch was still tingling from its close encounter with Fitz's belt buckle. Why did he have to use his belt buckle anyway? Does he realise how much that hurts? He probably does. I guess, he obviously likes to be in control, I mean I couldn't even touch him. Maybe that's the point! The point is to pleasure Fitz, even if means just standing there and letting him do what he wants to me, considering I was getting pretty hot while he was doing that. I don't have to do anything, and I get all the pleasure as if I was doing something. But imagine if me and Fitz do that a lot, I don't think my boys could handle all that torture, I think eventually they would just snap off, or be ground into dust or something.

"Yo, hey dude! Wake up!" I heard a voice, it was Fitz. He hit me on the back of the head.

"What?" I questioned looking at him. He were still in the kitchen, Maria was gone.

"We need to talk." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the stool, I think he grabbed a class of the table. He pulled me upstairs into my room. I just blinked… were we going to have sex? He turned around and looked at me, then SPLASH. I was shocked. I blinked and opened my eyes.

"Did you just throw water at my face!" I was a little shocked.

"Yes! Dude, that deer in head lights look is pretty hot when were making out, I guess, but not when were in your kitchen! You gotta learn to wake up." He said putting the class down. I think my brain was starting to clear out all the clutter.

"I'm sorry that you just randomly assaulted every part of my body!" I said a little louder then intended. Fitz just looked at me and chuckled.

"You liked and you know it Rich Boy. You've pretty much been asking for it all week, oh and did I mention that day you passed out and had your little _exciting dream, _you were mumbling somebody's name." He said cocking an eyebrow. Whose name did I mumble? It obviously wasn't Cordie, or Maria, or anything like that. Umm, who could it have been?

"Who? Whose name did I mumble?" I wanted to know.

"I'm not even smart, and I'm not as stupid as you!" He scratched his nose a little bit. "Mine dude, you were all _mmmmm Fitz._"

"Was I really!" I blinked at him wide eyed. That's impossible, that dream didn't last very long, it was just me laying there and then Fitz kissed me once, it wasn't even the same kind of kiss that I got this time, that time it was just a little one, then I woke up.

"Yeah dude, would I tell you if you hadn't?" He shrugged a little bit.

"Wait, wait, wait! Did Miss what's her name hear me?" That would be bad; I don't want the stupid nurse who knows I have eating problems to know I'm gay. Wait, am I gay? I don't get it.

"No, you mumbled quietly while I was dragging you there." He chuckled a little bit. I was about to explode, but he answered my question before I could say it. "And no, no one in the hallway heard you!"

"Ok… ok good. So, am I gay?" I asked. Fitz walked further in my room and sat on my bed.

"I don't know, are you?" He cocked an eyebrow. I followed him in and sat beside him.

"Are you?"

"No, I guess not. I like chicks and dudes, but… mostly you, which is weird, because you're a loser rich boy idiot." He let out a sigh.

"Maybe I like chicks and dudes too!" I said excitedly, that made more sense; there was no way I just liked dudes, considering I've only felt like this about one guy.

"Yeah probably, considering you're a baby daddy." He let out a little chuckle, I don't get why Fitz thought it was so funny that I have a kid! I had sex and forgot a condom, so what, I'm sure plenty of guys do it.

"Don't tell anyone ok? About the making out with you thing." I said biting my lower lip a little bit, even if it was stinging.

"Are you even listening to what you're saying, idiot?" He paused for a second and punched me in the arm. "If I tell people I was making out with you then they'll know about me, and they are not allowed to know about me. So what this really gets down to is, if you tell anyone about any of this I'm going to skin you alive and make a jacket and nice pair of boots." He glared.


End file.
